Mobile communications devices supporting voice and data services provide a user access to and a user interface for a multitude of message services, such as call logs, email, Instant Messages (IM), Simple Message Service (SMS), and voice messages. Access to these services requires the mobile communications device provide a user with an interface platform capable of navigating the various messages these services provide. A user of mobile communications devices and services often use these devices and services because they are a convenient and efficient means of communication. A user interface of mobile communications device can be a distinguishing signature separating the device from other communications devices within the same market. A user interface system can either provide a user efficient and simple operational access to these services, resulting in a satisfied user, inefficient and difficult operational access to these services, resulting in an unsatisfied customer, or somewhere in between. If the user interface system providing the interface to these services is difficult to navigate, user satisfaction with the communications device may be unfavorable resulting in a less loyal customer to that particular product and company. The unification of these services requires a more sophisticated user interface to provide the user with the most efficient and simple navigation means.
Therefore, there is a need to provide enhanced user interface features for a communications device supporting voice and data services.